1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an eyewear; in particular, to an eyewear having a quick lens release structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the general public becomes more interested in leisure activities such as motor-biking, surfing, skiing, etc, safety is also becoming a bigger concern. Specifically, eye protection is an important aspect of safety. As a result, sport goggles or eyewear are often used for eye protection.
Users who use regular glasses might be affected visually by scratches caused by particles after an extended period of use, and it might further affect the safety of the user while playing sports. Consequently, users tend to replace the lens periodically to ensure clear vision and eye protection. Most of the conventional lens and frame are assembled with screws respectively fixing the lens onto the frame. However, not only are the assembly and disassembly time consuming, they also require small screws which can be easily misplaced, thus rendering the assembly and disassembly inconvenient.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.